tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Protagonist Soldier
Protagonist Soldier is a RED Soldier TF2 Freak created by Payton Tate. Appearance Protagonist Soldier is a RED Soldier who has gone through five different major iterations, all of which are canon, the most consistent feature is a Lucky Shot and a set of Pyrovision Goggles. He started out as an ordinary RED Soldier with this item pair, over time he began to decay into a zombie, and after even more time he became a walking skeleton. After some more time, his head was punted onto the body of a Giant Robot Soldier, effectively hijacking the robot and taking on a new body. Through some unknown means, this body became even larger and he regained his skin, as well as a confusing mass of beard hair, though this form has only been featured in several cameos. Biography Protagonist Soldier lived a peaceful life, he was at one point roommates with Sidekick Heavy a begrudging companion to his many misadventures, though that all changed when he was murdered and resurrected by Bablo Bapkins. This gave him an undying loyalty to the strange magician, though his appearance quickly withered, becoming a shambling corpse, this seemingly had no effect on his spirits. Overtime he and his companions, including a new friend, a demon hunting Demoman named Fret Boyo Blockhead, encountered three different ill-meaning freaks Bilbo Biggins, a deranged and foul magician, Amplus Barpo an irritable Vampire, and Dr. Texas, a villainous cyborg. After all three of these freaks tasted defeat at the hands of this extremely unlikely hero, they teamed up with a mysterious stranger, ExcelSpy, who kidnapped his close friend, Bablo Bapkins. In retaliation, he and his friends hijacked a convoy of Rockets heading through a canyon, where a short firefight with robots, and an even shorter scuffle with Biblo Biggins took place. During the former battle, Protagonist Soldier collapsed into bones, promptly requesting his roommate to kick him as hard as he could, which sent the disembodied skull flying into the head of a giant Soldier, allowing him to take it over for himself. While the events that come later are unknown, a larger version of this cyborg Soldier has been occasionally spotted briefly appearing in a flash of light in Payton's videos, the implications of this aren't known. Behavior and Personality Protagonist Soldier is a classic freak top to bottom, having unnatural abilities, and an unnatural attitude, constantly shouting and spouting nonsense. Even when becoming a literal walking corpse he doesn't change his outlook or attitude in the slightest, still being his same stupid self. Powers and Abilities This freak isn't particularly strong, but he's no pushover, being an undead slave to a famous magician. * Painis Rocket: Through some completely unknown means and random circumstances, Protagonist Soldier can send himself flying forward by his hip at lightning speeds, appearing to take no damage from any impact of any kind during. * Endurance: As an undead monster, anything short of complete obliteration does little to bother the happy-go-lucky freak. * Strength and Gadgets: Only applying to the latter half of his life, his newfound body granted him with considerable strength and any number of usable devices at his disposal. Faults and Weaknesses * Protagonist Soldier is a complete moron, devoid of most intelligence even before his brain became a bug's nest, anyone smarter than him holds a huge advantage. * He doesn't really have that many powers or abilities, leaving him a pretty average Freak overall. * As an undead, he's of course vulnerable to any kind of holy attack used against him, regardless of his alignment. Trivia * Protagonist Soldier is technically Payton's first freak, especially since Bilbo Biggins' first appearance was in an extension of Soldier's first video. * As stated in Biography, Protagonist Soldier frequently appears in cameos in other videos in an as-of-yet unseen form, usually in the background. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * A_Pretty_Pink_Day_In_Penisvile.codfish.SFM * A_Pretty_Pink_Day_In_Penisville.codfish.extendededition.georgelucas.part2 * ShittyScout_taking_craps_while_crazy_hevy_and_medic_support.sfm (Cameo) * A_trio_of_mercs_go_vampire_hunting.sequel.thebookwasbetter.wmv.actuallyfinished * soldier_is_stopped_by_dr_texas_and_dead_meme_and_they_engage_in_jrpg_combat.spycart.meme * A_5000_Subscriber_Special_That_is_Definitely_On_Time_And_Worth_The_Wait.Pleaseloveme.dmx * A_High_Speed_Chase_Which_Was_Advertised_In_A_Previous_Smexual.somewhatbrief.penilesystem. * Box_Wizard_and_friends'_explosive_Halloween.candy.sleephasn'thelped (Cameo) * Channel_Trailer_.UGGC * Magical_spoopy_smexsoween_adventure_420teen_t (Cameo) Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Created by a Monster Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Giants Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:Undead Protagonist Soldier